The present exemplary embodiments relate to device monitoring. They find particular application in conjunction with failure detection of devices in a network. In one embodiment, usage characteristics of network devices are monitored and presented visually to determine if a soft failure has occurred. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Devices employed in today's world provide a plurality of specific functionalities to process data in a variety of disparate forms. Such devices can be employed in a system, such as an office environment. For example, a printing device can allow electronically stored data to be printed as a hard copy. In another example, a scanning device can convert hard copy data into a digital format. Since most devices have a specialized use, several different device types may be employed to accommodate various user requirements. Alternatively or in addition, several of the same device types can accommodate a large number of the same data processing requirements.
Networks provide interconnectivity between devices and allow users to access diverse resources connected to the system. For logistical reasons, particular devices can be located proximate to one or more users that employ such devices on a regular basis. Generally, one device type can satisfy the data processing requirements of a number of different users. In one example, a printer is located in a corner of an office plan and is utilized regularly by a portion of office staff stationed in the same area. By providing users with data processing proximate to their respective work areas, a system can operate with greater efficiency.
Failure can be defined as any event that disables or diminishes the functionality of a device. It is not cost effective, however, to monitor and capture every possible deleterious condition associated with each device. Accordingly, a dichotomy exists between events that cause a message output from a device and those that do not. Such events are defined as hard failures and soft failures respectively.
Generally, hard failures cause a device to output a message to indicate that a predefined event has occurred. A hard failure message can be sent to a local device interface and/or via the network to inform personnel that a particular deleterious event has occurred. Examples of hard failures for a printing device include a paper jam, a toner condition, and a mechanical breakdown. Events that are not defined as hard failures are considered soft failures. In one example, a soft failure includes hard copies created with blurred text, ink lines, and/or character misalignment. Since a message is not output when a soft failure occurs, a deleterious condition can go undetected for an unnecessary period of time.
In order to detect soft failures within a system, usage characteristics have been analyzed to determine if a secondary device is used in place of a commonly used primary device. Generally, a switch from a primary device to a secondary device has been employed to identify primary device failure wherein a secondary device is employed as a substitute. Such an inference, however, is tenuous in view of the vast amount data generated from device and user interaction logs. Moreover, even if a switch is identified, the motivation for the change may be unrelated to soft failure. For example, a user may vary device use based on permanent usage changes (e.g., moving to another office) or because of temporary unusual usage needs (e.g., other personnel require use of the same primary devices). Thus, device switching alone does not provide enough information to accurately infer that a soft failure condition exists.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for the accurate detection and presentation of soft device failure within a system.